lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Great-Fighter
"King Joe" is a mysterious rogue who makes his first and only appearance in A False Ancestor. Appearance "King Joe" is an orange-brown lion with a sandy-colored chest, muzzle, and paws. His eyes are orange and his mane is scraggly and russet-red. His nose is pink and shaped like an Outsider's. He is very thin and scruffy. Personality "King Joe" is a recluse and a wanderer. It's hinted that his skills in hunting aren't too sharp, as he often goes for days without eating. He will do almost anything for food, which is most prominent when he takes on a false identity to trick Simba into feeding him. He doesn't seem to take any shame in lying to Simba, as he readily accepts any food the young cub has to offer. Joe is also known for being an enthusiastic storyteller. But by the end of the comic, it's obvious that he has a good heart, due to his heroic efforts in rescuing Simba from a crocodile. Information "King Joe" makes his first and only appearance in A False Ancestor. It is revealed that he is a rogue who has wandered into the Pride Lands in search of food. A False Ancestor "King Joe" is first seen as a nameless rogue who wanders into the Pride Lands in search of food. He is seen lamenting the fact that he hasn't eaten in days. He claims that he could eat a whole elephant if he was offered one. Though he is starving and has no family to take care of him, he is enlightened by the prosperity of the Pride Lands. But as he's taking in his surroundings and planning what to do next, a small meteor crashes down right on top of him! Simba, the prince of the Pride Lands, sees the crash and immediately rushes over to see what's happened. As he approaches the crater, he is just in time to see Joe climbing out of the hole, muttering about food. Simba is convinced that Joe is a star (or a great king of the past) who has fallen from the sky. Simba greets Joe enthusiastically and welcomes him to earth. As Simba bows low to the ground, Joe is confused. He soon realizes that a meteor has crashed down on top of him and the cub thinks he's some sort of king. He tries to slink away, but Simba protests and asks Joe if he could at least stay and have some lunch. Joe's yearning for food stops him dead in his tracks and Simba offers to go get him something. When Simba returns with a hunk of meat, Joe chows down hungrily and begins to make up a story about his reign as king, hoping that with each story he tells, the more food he'll get. Simba is oblivious to this and is amazed at the things Joe has to say. He asks Joe his name and Joe tells the cub that he's his great-great-great-grandfather, here on a very secret mission. He warns the cub not to tell anyone about his visit to the Pride Lands. Simba asks if he could tell his father, but Joe says, "Especially not your dad!" A few days after the incident, Mufasa becomes suspicious of his son, for Simba has been distant the last couple days. He sends Zazu to see where Simba has been lately. Zazu soon spots Simba with Joe, who is telling another one of his stories about being king. Joe brags about the great battles he's been in and claims that he is the bravest of Simba's ancestors. Zazu soon figures out that Joe is lying and promptly goes back to report to Mufasa. At first, Mufasa is outraged and ready to drive Joe out for good, but Zazu advises against this, as Simba would see it as Mufasa driving out an ancient ancestor. He tells Mufasa that it would be best if Simba figured things out on his own. Meanwhile, two strange birds come to visit Joe. They ask if he's an ancient king and Simba confirms this. Pleased, they claim to know all about the great kings of the past. They come to the conclusion that Joe is the king who ruled during the time of the hyena invasion, who discovered the Elephant Graveyard. They begin pestering Joe with questions and he is unable to answer them correctly. Afraid that Simba will find out he's a fake, Joe starts to slink off. But Simba runs after him and begs him to stay. Joe insists that he must go and leaps across a river in order to lose Simba. But as Simba follows him across the stream, he is trapped by a vicious crocodile! Zazu, who is flying overhead, rushes to get Mufasa, but when he returns with Mufasa at his side, Simba is standing outside the river, smiling. He claims that his "great ancestor" had saved him from the crocodile, but that he had to go, so Mufasa and Zazu had just missed him. He starts to tell all of Joe's stories to his father, and Mufasa is pleased with the way things had turned out. But even though Joe is a hero for saving Simba, he is never seen or heard from again. Trivia * Joe's name remains somewhat of a mystery. He calls himself "King Joe," but he may just as well be making it up. ** Joe's name could be short for Johari, a Swahili name that means "jewel."http://africanlanguages.com/swahili/ Quotes Gallery King_Joe2.png|Joe tries to slink away from Simba King Joe5.png|Joe is given a hunk of meat King Joe3.png|Joe tells Simba one of his made-up stories King Joe6.png|Joe tries to escape before his identity is revealed References Category:Animals Category:Book/Comic Only Characters Category:Characters Category:Lions Category:Lions from an Unknown Pride Category:Male Characters